


La peccaminosa via del desiderio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pozionista dannato [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, PWP, Punishment, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Harry sa come far perdere la testa a Severus.Partecipa al BWW.Prompt: Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Severus Piton, Punizione.Partecipa al GIUGNOBALENO.Prompt: 03. 🌈





	La peccaminosa via del desiderio

La peccaminosa via del desiderio

 

Torce verdi erano accese nel sotterraneo, illuminandolo, dando vite a ombre che si allungavano sulle umide pareti di pietra. Scintille sprizzavano da tutte le parti, allontanando infastiditi i perlacei fantasmi.

Lo studio di Piton era sbarrato da un pesante legno.

“Signor Potter, forse le è sfuggito il concetto di punizione. Non deve divertirsi” disse Piton con tono astioso. Aveva un’inflessione leggermente stomacata, mentre posava il frustino sul tavolo.

\- In questo momento non vedo differenze tra il mio lavoro come professore qui e le mie notti come Mangiamorte accanto al signore oscuro.

Potrei vomitare pensando agli stupidi sensi di colpa che mi stanno attanagliando – rifletté-

Harry, legato alla parete con dei pesanti ganci di metallo, con il petto nudo segnato da dei segni vermigli, piegò le labbra in un ghigno.

“Non è colpa mia se non mi dispiace fatto da lei… professore”. L’ultimo termine lo disse con tono canzonatorio.

Severus corrugò la fronte.

“Lo sapevo che l’idea della Umbridge non era per niente condivisibile. Forse avrei dovuto ascoltare il consiglio di Gazza e appenderla per gli alluci” disse gelido.

\- Dannato ragazzo, la stessa strafottenza di suo padre. Sa benissimo quanto io lo possa trovare eccitante in questa maledetta situazione – pensò, sentendosi accaldato. Guardò gli occhi verde smeraldo liquidi del ragazzo e avvertì delle vampate provenire dal bassoventre, ben nascosto dalla tunica nera.

Harry si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

“Quella maschera di ceramica bianca che hai sul tuo tavolo, tra le pozioni, potrebbe essere interessante. Vedertela indosso potrebbe dare ancora un po’ di pepe a tutto questo” disse roco.

\- Un pozionista bravo come lui potrebbe darmi così tante droghe ed invece… si limita a fissarmi con fare arcigno. Quanto materiale sprecato – rifletté.

Piton raggiunse la maschera, che gli lasciava scoperti gli occhi e accentuava il naso adunco, chiedendo: “Questa?”.

Harry tentò di annuire, ma anche il suo collo era bloccato al muro di roccia alle sue spalle.

Piton la indossò.

-  Questo posto è insonorizzato e nessuno ci verrà a disturbare. Persino il ‘prescelto’ conosce momenti in cui non lo vengono a cercare.

Magari è la volta buona per dargli una lezione che lo rimetta al suo posto – rifletté.

“Sono convinto che possiate persino mettere un fermo alla mia lingua” disse Harry, guardandolo avanzare a passo spedito nella sua direzione, fino a fermarglisi dinnanzi.

\- Non ho bisogno di leggergli i pensieri con l’arte della legimanzia per indovinare cosa gli frulla in capo – rifletté, osservando i capelli neri unti risaltare rispetto alla maschera.

Piton gli afferrò il mento e gli alzò il capo, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Non mi aspetto che capiate la sottile arte del silenzio, Signor Potter” disse glaciale.

“Sono qui per imparare” soffiò Harry. Sentiva i polsi pulsare, il dolore si trasformò in brividi di piacere mentre sentiva le dita sottili del professore scendergli lungo il petto. “Sono nel vostro regno, so che qui potete fare ciò che volete. Voi che avete imbottigliato gloria e fama, irretite i miei sensi”.

Piton gli abbassò lentamente i pantaloni, l’unico indumento che indossava.

“Non credo che il preside approverebbe che io violi un allievo” mormorò roco, mentre le sue pupille si dilatavano. – Come se questo ragazzino non conoscesse già ogni singola parte del mio corpo. S’intrufola come un ladro nel mio letto bollente, utilizzando qualcosa che lo rende invisibile. Sempre che Malfoy mi abbia detto la verità raccontandomi della sua testa che vagava senza corpo vicino alla Stamberga Strillante – pensò. Gli leccò l’orecchio, sentendo il più giovane trattenere il respiro, con aria febbricitante.

“Potete cambiarmi di sesso, di età. Sono convinto che sarei irriconoscibile” mormorò Harry e la gola gli tremò. I suoi occhi si fissarono sul corpo sottile del professore, intento a spogliarsi con movimenti improvvisi e gesti secchi, ma sensuali.

Il suo mantello cadde a terra ondeggiando morbidamente, in una morbida cascata di pieghe.

Piton gli graffiò il petto e lo sentì gemere piano, gli morse il labbro fino a farlo sanguinare, Harry sentì la maschera sfiorargli gelida la guancia ed il naso.

“Ciò che pensate delle mie arti è vero, avrei potuto persino insegnarle. Tuttavia so benissimo che come non prestate attenzione a lezione, non riuscirebbe a concentrarsi neanche in questi momenti” disse Piton. Gli premette la fronte coperta dalla maschera sulla sua, dove c’erano i capelli disordinati, e gli afferrò i fianchi.

“Professore, in realtà io sono sempre stato molto interessato a lei e a quello che m’insegna. Non sono disattento neanche a lezione, prendo appunti… Figuriamoci se lo sono ‘in questi momenti’.

Ad esempio mi sono fissato in mente ogni singolo angolo del vostro corpo, centimetro di pelle o cosa che vi riguardi” disse Harry.

Piton gli afferrò la bocca con così tanta forza da fargli male, mentre gli abbassava del tutto i pantaloni.

“Signor Potter, potrei perfino crederle… però siamo qui per punirla, non per lodarla” disse. Recuperò il frustino, con una mano, mentre infilava l’altra nei suoi boxer, prendendogli il membro. Ad ogni schioccò leggero del frustino, sulle sue spalle, seguiva un bacio, mentre con l’altra mano gli massaggiava con movimenti attenti a circolari il membro.

Harry tremava, invaso da sensazioni contrastanti, boccheggiando e gorgogliando; mentre ondate di estasi lo portavano a serrare gli occhi.

\- Era esattamente quello che volevo ottenere. Ho desiderato essere punito da lui sin dal terzo anno, la vera agonia è stata il dover attendere di avere un’età adeguata al convincere uno come lui – si disse.

\- Trovo quasi inquietante come alla fine vinca sempre lui, piccolo moccioso viziato – pensò Piton. L’eccitazione gli aveva annebbiato la vista, si ritrovò a infilargli la lingua sempre più a fondo in bocca, mozzandogli il fiato, ad ogni nuovo bacio.

Sentì lo sperma umidiccio di Harry scivolargli lungo le dita rapaci, mentre gocce di sangue rotolavano sulle spalle del giovane.

Harry riuscì a socchiudere gli occhi a fatica, mentre l’altro diminuiva il ritmo, guardando ipnotizzato lo sguardo di Severus oltre la maschera. Aveva le gote in fiamme ed ansimava rumorosamente, tra i gemiti.

\- Ho sempre saputo prendesse appunti, in realtà. So che ha la capacità di sua madre, ma le soffoca inebriato da una fama cancerogena. So quanto vale, solo che non voglio stimolare i suoi difetti peggiori schierandomi insieme a tutti coloro che lo lodano o lo odiano a convenienza – pensò Piton.

“Ricorda, ogni volta che non si comporterà in modo adeguato, verrà richiamato nelle mie stanze personali per un ripasso” gli soffiò all’orecchio con voce calda.

“C-ci conto… professore…” esalò Harry, tra bassi ansiti, nel tentativo di riprendere fiato.

 


End file.
